


Let Me Bring Us Closer

by MUTTLESSBREEDING



Category: Columbine - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fucked Up, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Nine Inch Nails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUTTLESSBREEDING/pseuds/MUTTLESSBREEDING
Summary: He'd finally understand what it's like being small. He'd look up at Eric with a look of understanding in his eyes. The blonde wouldn't even try and fight, since in his mind he deserved the abuse. Which is exactly what Eric would ingrain into his mind. That he was worthless, that no one but Eric would ever want him. And Dylan would believe every word he spoke, and he wouldn't ever dare to leave. No, not Dylan. Dylan would follow him to the ends of the Earth.And together, they'd rule the fucking world.
Relationships: Eric Harris/Dylan Klebold
Kudos: 16





	Let Me Bring Us Closer

**Author's Note:**

> mentions of rape. don't read if that's triggering to you.  
> also, is this probably super off-character.

_'You let me violate you'_

Eric's dark eyes carefully sweep across all the people in the room. _Stupid sheep._

_'You let me desecrate you'_

Everyone here were nothing more than mindless little shits. 

_'You let me penetrate you'_

Eric's gaze fell on Summer. Her back was to him, so all he could see of her was her long, curly, blonde hair. _God women are so fucking worthless and disgusting. All they deserve is to be raped until they're bleeding and dead._

All he wanted to do was yank on it.

_'You let me complicate you'_

Not a sweetly, nor gently, but in a mean manner. Eric wanted to tug on her hair until he ripped it out of her head. 

_'Help me  
I broke apart my insides'_

He wanted to see her cry. He wanted to hear her scream out in pain, wanted to hear her beg for mercy.

_'Help me  
I've got no soul to sell'_

Eric was abruptly snapped out of his reverie by Dylan rushing into the classroom, two minutes late. His face burned with shame as he walked, with his head down, to his seat next to Eric's. 

He looked over at Eric, giving him a small, nervous smile before quickly looking away, snatching out of his bag his journal and flipping to an empty page. 

_'Help me  
The only thing that works for me'_

Eric stared at Dylan, lost in thought. Dylan's hair was sopping wet and clinging to his face. Eric assumed that Dylan had been late due to him taking a shower.

_'Help me get away from myself'_

The brunette felt something close to excitement, he couldn't wait until Dylan's hair was completely dry. His hair was always super soft and fluffy after taking a shower, and Erc always took pleasure in messing with it. 

_'I want to fuck you like an animal'_

Sometimes, all Eric can think about is how much he wanted to pull it.

_'I want to feel you from the inside'_

Eric often had dark, gory fantasies of abusing and raping woman, all of which he told Dylan, in excruciating detail. The blonde always loved listening to them, constantly adding his own sick thoughts to the conversation. Yet, there was a certain genre of sexual daydreams he knew he could never tell his best friend.

 _Why?_ Well, because they starred Dylan himself. 

_'I want to fuck you like an animal'_

Eric had a reoccurring fantasy that never seemed to get old.

_Pulling on Dylan's hair and forcing him down onto his knees, then making him stare up into the older boy's eyes. He'd finally understand what it's like being the short one. He'd look up at Eric with a look of understanding in his eyes. The blonde wouldn't even try and fight, since in his mind he deserved the abuse. Which is exactly what Eric would ingrain into his mind. That he was worthless, that no one but Eric would ever want him. And Dylan would believe every word he spoke, and he wouldn't ever dare to leave. No, not Dylan. Dylan would follow him to the ends of the Earth._

And together, they'd rule the fucking world.

_'My whole existence is flawed'_

Suddenly, Dylan tore a piece of paper from his notebook, slyly passing it over to Eric. 

_"wanna fucking skip after this? I'm assuming you do because you won't stop staring at me, creep"_ Eric grinned, nodding when Dylan glanced at him.

_'You get me closer to God'_

Dylan seemed to always know what Eric was thinking. Well, _almost_ always.

_'You can have my isolation'_

Dylan let out a quiet yawn, casually sitting back in his seat.

_'You can have the hate that it brings'_

Eric wanted to break all those pretty little bones.

_'You can have my absence of faith'  
_

He continued to stare at the blue-eyed idiot. The one who was just as oblivious as all the other empty-headed fucks.

_'You can have my everything'_

Eric knew Dylan better than Dylan knew himself. He knew the other's most private thoughts, confessions he wouldn't dare to admit to "God."

_'Help me  
Tear down my reason'_

Except that's exactly what Dylan had done- admitted his darkest wants to a God. It just wasn't the same "God" most of society cherished. 

_'Help me  
You make me perfect'_

Yet, Eric knew that in Dylan's mind this was all a game. A fucking game that could be paused at any moment and ended. NBK, all their fucking planning. It was all nothing more than something fun to pass the time. Dylan was still thinking about college, about falling in love. He was still thinking of a fucking future.

_'Help me become somebody else'_

But it wasn't a fucking game. Dylan would learn, soon. In April, and guess what month was coming up?

_'I want to fuck you like an animal'_

Of course, VoDKa knew, he understood. He just preferred to stay hidden away. Hidden to far for the world to see. But they would. They would see his WRATH. So would Eric, and he knew it would be pure fucking euphoria. 

_'I want to feel you from the inside'_

The bell rang, and everyone in Columbine High got ready for their next class.

_'I want to fuck you like an animal'_

Everyone but Reb & VoDKa.

_'My whole existence is flawed'_

They wordlessly exited the school together. There were no words left to be spoken. 

They walked at the same pace, feet hitting the ground in the same useless rhythm, just as they would in a few months from now. 

_'You get me closer to God'_

They were one singular being, stuck split between two different bodies, two different identities. They had given every part of themselves to the other, except their physical beings. 

_'Through every forest above the trees'_

They had shared everything but the same breaths, felt everything but each other. But looking over at Dylan, Eric knew that would change. He had a feeling deep in his gut it would. And for the time being, he would wait. 

He would be patient.

_'Within my stomach scraped off my knees'_

For all they were were wolves hiding within a herd of sheep. Imperceptible to everyone but each other.

_'I drink the honey inside your hive'_

And we all know what desperation does to a person.

_'You are the reason I stay alive'_


End file.
